Conventionally, in order to manufacture pottery which looked like a marble product, a process of glazing, by dripping on a molded article prior to baking, is repeated respectively to many kinds of glaze different in color development, and then the molded article is baked.
During the step of baking, the molded article is laminated with a plurality of layers of glaze different in coloring. When each layer of glaze begins to melt, the layers of glaze react with each other at a certain part and the colors fuse, while single coloring of each layer of glaze appears at other parts, and flowing patterns of mixed plural colors are formed which look like a marble product.